The present invention generally relates to an improved ignition system for use in an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a discharge ignition apparatus that provides automatic spark advance at predetermined operating speeds.
In the case of large displacement engines, ignition circuits of relatively elaborate design have often been provided to advance the ignition spark as engine speed is increased. For example, the spark may be delayed at starting speeds until approximately peak compression of the engine's piston. At higher engine speeds, the spark is preferably advanced to occur before peak compression. In many cases, an advance of twenty (20) mechanical degrees or more would not be uncommon.
The present invention is directed to various novel ignition arrangements providing automatic spark advance that are particularly well-suited for smaller displacement engines.